The present disclosure relates to commercial and residential door closers and universal mounting brackets thereof that provide for easy installation of the closer using pre-existing mounting holes already present in the door or jamb.
There is a consistent problem of degraded door integrity and complexity in installation when replacing a worn door closer with a new closer having a different mounting hole-pattern. Currently, products on the market have a wide variety of mounting hole-patterns. When replacing a door closer, the user must purchase a product that has exactly the same hole-patterns, make use of a heavy cumbersome adapter plate (only applicable for some models), or drill and tap new holes in door to accommodate the mounting hole-pattern of the new closer. Drilling and tapping of mounting holes requires certain equipment and a higher level of skill than what many non-professional installers possess. Further, installation of a door closer having a different hole-pattern or mounting bracket design often leaves exposed unused holes that are unattractive and that may reduce the strength and structural integrity of the door's mounting surface.